Lifty and Shifty
Lifty and Shifty (born March 23, 1972) are a pair of green raccoons and recurring characters in the internet cartoon Happy Tree Friends series. They are also kleptomaniacs, meaning they will steal anything that isn't nailed down (even the stuff that is nailed down) -- they have no qualms about what they steal or who from. They almost always end up being horribly killed as a result of their own misdeeds or simply because of bad luck. Lifty and Shifty are some of the few main cast that are continually portrayed in an antagonistic role and are one of the few Happy Tree Friends that can act deliberately malicious towards others. Like all the other characters, they do not speak throughout the series, but despite this, they are both currently voiced by Kenn Navarro. Personality Unlike the psychotic Flippy or superhuman Splendid, neither Lifty nor Shifty seem to have remorse over what they do though, unlike Flippy, they almost always receive fatal retribution (while Flippy and Splendid are famous for their resilience to death, though they are far from immune to it). However, despite their nature, they show their good side. When the rest of the Happy Tree Friends are stranded on a island surrounded by water, Lifty and Shifty help by taking out an inflatable lifeboat. Though they still almost always fail, Lifty and Shifty are shown to be willing to go to great lengths to steal what they're after. A notable example being that in Junk in the Trunk, they want to steal Lumpy's elephant but can't move it to get it in their van. Instead they: unload all the other stolen animals (caged), completely dismantle their van, reassemble the van around the elephant to full working condition, and reload all of the other stolen pets. However, in Meat Me For Lunch and Buns of Steal, they were shown to be very poor and starving which caused debate on whether or not they may steal because they need to, not out of malice or kleptomania. Nevertheless, one of the series creators, Kenn Navarro, confirmed that they are indeed kleptomaniacs. Surprisingly, both brothers can earn money honestly as some episodes depict them as street sellers. Characteristics Lifty and Shifty are identical green raccoons with striped tails colored in a darker type of green, dark green spectacles overall resembling masks (due to their thief personalities and their species), and small pink heart noses. They also both have snickering looks on their faces, furthermore enhance their nature. To easily tell one apart, Lifty wears nothing while Shifty wears a tall pale green fedora, like that of Henry Jones. Even though they are raccoons and not humans, they look somewhat similar to gangsters, especially akin to the mafia or mob. Their grins resemble theirs and their laughing accents sound somewhat either Irish, Italian, or Eastern European. They are also fairly similar to Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale, based on the fact that both pairs are archenemies with a moose (Lumpy and Bullwinkle J. Moose) and a flying squirrel (Splendid and Rocky the Flying Squirrel). Also, similarly to Boris and Natasha, their plans usually foil. However, Lifty and Shifty are twin brothers while Boris and Natasha are a couple. Abilities *'Thievery/Stealing': As mentioned, Lifty and Shifty will steal anything, nailed down or not. Lifty's killed victims *Cuddles-5 in Class Act, Gems the Breaks, Junk in the Trunk, Claw, and Buns of Steal *Shifty-4 in Class Act, As You Wish, Junk in the Trunk, and Buns of Steal *Toothy-3 in Class Act, Gems the Breaks, Junk in the Trunk *Sniffles-3 in Class Act, Gems the Breaks, and Buns of Steal *Cub-3 in Class Act, Easy For You to Sleigh, and As You Wish *Lumpy-2 in Class Act and Milkin It *Giggles-2 in Class Act and Buns of Steal *Petunia-2 in Class Act and As You Wish *Handy-2 in Wheelin and Dealin and Class Act *Disco Bear-2 in Class Act and Sea What I Found *Pop-2 in Class Act and Easy For You to Sleigh *Nutty-1 in Class Act *Russell-1 in Class Act *Mime-1 in Class Act *Flaky-1 in Class Act *The Mole-1 in Class Act *Cro-Marmot-1 in Class Act *Flippy-1 in Class Act *Splendid-1 in Class Act Total-38 (as far as main characters go) Shifty's killed victims *Lifty-7 in Meat Me For Lunch, Milkin It, Class Act, Doggone It, Sea What I found, Swelter Skelter, and Buns of Steal *Cuddles-5 in Class Act, Gems the Breaks, Junk in the Trunk, Claw, and Buns of Steal *Lumpy-3 in Milkin It, Class Act, and Doggone It *Sniffles-3 in Class Act, Gems the Breaks, and Buns of Steal *Petunia-2 in Class Act and As You Wish *Nutty-2 in Class Act and Swelter Skelter *Disco Bear-2 in Class Act and Sea What I Found *Russell-2 in Class Act and Who's to Flame *Cub-2 in Class Act and Easy For You to Sleigh *Pop-2 in Class Act and Easy For You to Sleigh *Handy-1 in Class Act *Flaky-1 in Class Act *Giggles-1 in Class Act *Mime-1 in Class Act *The Mole-1 in Class Act *Flippy-1 in Class Act *Cro-Marmot-1 in Class Act *Splendid-1 in Class Act Total-38 (as far as main characters go) Gallery Lifty & Shifty.jpg Lifty and Shifty.JPG Navigation Category:Thief Category:Partners in Crime Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Kidnapper Category:Animals Category:Trickster Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Archenemy Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Psychopath Category:Siblings Category:Scapegoat Category:Con Artists Category:Opportunists Category:Obsessed Category:Burglars Category:Male Category:Families Category:On & Off Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Egotist Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Oppressors Category:Mongers Category:Deceased Category:Addicts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Incompetent Category:Revived Category:Greedy Category:Predator Category:Gangsters Category:Gamblers Category:Dimwits Category:Mobsters Category:Extortionists Category:Forgers Category:Embezzlers Category:Cowards Category:Comedy Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Western Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deal Makers